


Poetry Meme (4)

by Elennare



Series: Poetry Meme Half-Drabbles [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, High School Musical (Movies), Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Half Drabble, Inspired by Poetry, Meme, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five half-drabbles (one per fandom) inspired by poetry, written for a Livejournal meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Meme (4)

**Author's Note:**

> The meme itself:
> 
> 1: Pick five fandoms.  
> 2: Visit [this site](http://plagiarist.com/poetry/random/) to find your first RANDOM POEM OF POWER. Write down the 5th line (yes, even if it's an E.E. Cummings poem and you wind up with an apostrophe). Repeat five times and - you guessed it - list 'em in alphabetical order! (No cheating, mind! This is a challenge and it's always been about creativity.)  
> 3: I think you can see where this is going. Write a very quick 50-word half-drabble for each fandom (try to do it all in one sitting - make your brain explode!), using the line from the poem as a prompt. You don't have to include it in the half-drabble - it's just inspiration.  
> 4: Bravo! Have a cookie.

**Brooklyn Nine-Nine:** _a pencil on her desktop has been removed. (Silence, Billy Collins)_

“Give back my pencil.”

“What pencil?

“The one missing from my desk and in your hand!”

“Really, Santiago? Accusing me of stealing your pencils? How do you know you’re missing a pencil, anyway?”

“ _Some_ of us keep our desks tidy… Ugh, have you been _chewing_ it? Never mind, keep it.”

**Chalet School:** _And many a dancing April (Blue Squills, Sara Teasdale)_

Nell wasn’t given to expressing herself poetically as a rule, but today really was a dancing day. Sunlight danced on the Lake after a week of storms, danced on new green buds on the trees - danced on Con’s beautiful hair, almost as beautiful as the laughter dancing in her eyes.

**Chronicles of Narnia:** _I wanted to be a nightingale. (Ditty Of First Desire, Federico García Lorca)_

How do children learn to rule a land where most of their subjects aren’t human? Peter drew maps of towns and villages. Susan listed their communities. Edmund asked questions, and listened to the answers. Lucy became her people, danced with the fawns, climbed the dryads’ trees, sang with the nightingales.

**High School Musical:** _Only thin smoke without flame (In Time Of "The Breaking Of Nations", Thomas Hardy)_

Ryan knew most people saw him as Sharpay’s shadow; the quieter, dumber twin, never quite center stage. Usually that was fine, even preferred - it was easier to see people without spotlights in your eyes. When he realised Sharpay saw him that way too, though, he knew things had to change.

**Swallows and Amazons:** _You are doubtless very big, (Fable, Ralph Waldo Emerson)_

When yet another professor sneered over women’s unfitness for university, part of Nancy wanted to seize a bow, declare war. Instead, she put on her best ‘yes, Aunt Maria’ smile and worked even harder. She deliberately gave those professors an Amazon pirate’s grin when she graduated with first class honours.


End file.
